<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confessions by Trixx616</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834898">Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixx616/pseuds/Trixx616'>Trixx616</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bumbleby - Freeform, Cute, F/F, Soft af, cuddly, snuggles are great, they're totally in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixx616/pseuds/Trixx616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang and Blake get some time to relax between waves of Grimm rushing into Mantle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a super fun commission done for defy-for-bees! I loved writing some soft emotional Bees, as well as working in some elements from the comics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blake finally acknowledged the tiredness in her muscles as Yang closed the door to the back room of the bar that RWBY and the Happy Huntresses were currently using as the operating base for their fight with the grimm flooding into Mantle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… at least it’s quiet.” Yang rubbed the bridge of her nose between her fingers, the sleepiness stinging her eyes. It wasn’t even really a bedroom, just a cot set up and a small heater, only on to the lowest setting to conserve dust. The cold still chilled Blake to the bone, she shivered and her ears folded against her head to stay warm. Yang walked over and pulled Blake into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re freezing…” Yang mumbled quietly as she rubbed Blake’s back. Only one bed, and not a big one at that, Yang thought to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s get you under a blanket… plus we could both use the rest.” Yang led Blake over to the cot. Blake looked down at her feet, hiding the blush on her face as she felt Yang’s hand against the small of her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really glad you’re okay Yang… the grimm were… </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Blake sighed softly. She wouldn’t admit it, but the faunus spent every available moment monitoring Yang’s aura on her scroll. She would’ve ran off to find her in a second if it ever dropped into the red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, a few grimm aren’t gonna take me down.” A confident smirk crossed her lips. Yang let Blake go as she set up the pillow and unfolded the wool blanket. Yang laid out the blanket and then sat on the edge of the bed, untying her boots. Blake blushed a bit and cleared her throat as she looked down at the catsuit she was wearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll have to sleep with my shoes on.” She chuckled and glanced away from the blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine by me.” Yang shrugged as she crawled under the blanket. She held the blanket up and scooted back against the wall, leaving as much room as she could for Blake. The faunus crawled into bed, Yang let the blanket fall onto the pair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels good to finally be off my feet.” Yang let out a relaxed sigh. Blake’s back was to her and she was blushing brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake you’re still shivering.” She could feel the concern in Yang’s voice. Yang scooted closer and put an arm around her, the gears of her prosthetic whirring faintly as she pulled Blake against her. Yang let out a quiet chuckle as one of Blake’s ears flicked against her cheek. Blake took a slow deep breath and rolled over, looking into Yang’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did anything happen, while you were out?” Blake practically whispers, her cheeks flushed red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know… you could come with me tomorrow if you’re so worried about me.” Blake instantly picked up the teasing undertone in her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say I was worried, I know you can handle yourself… I just wish I could be there to help sometimes.” Blake’s blush deepened and she hid her face against Yang’s collarbone. The blonde let out a hearty unabashed laugh and pulled Blake closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll pair up with you tomorrow.” Blake said muffled against the blonde’s shoulder. Yang smiled and rubbed Blake’s back as another shiver coursed through her body..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a date.” The word caused Blake’s ears to perk up, she was thankful she was already hiding her face, she couldn’t contain the goofy smile that crept onto her lips. Blake didn’t see it but Yang was blushing now too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean not like… a </span>
  <em>
    <span>date </span>
  </em>
  <span>date, because we’re just fighting grimm and that would be a really lame date. Just a date like, it’s a plan, we’re planning to go do that and… you know?” Blake’s arms wrapped tightly around Yang as well and she giggled quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you meant.” Blake replied, a sigh of relief leaving her teammate. Blake leaned back a bit and smiled at Yang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be a pretty lame </span>
  <em>
    <span>date </span>
  </em>
  <span>date, taking me out Grimm hunting.” Blake giggled softly and Yang smiled wide. They laid there smiling as Blake peered into Yang’s lilac eyes. They had been through so much together. Blake knew exactly how she felt, she’d known it for a while, and yet the gnawing fear that bubbled up within her every time she was ready to tell her partner caused her to take a step back, hide within herself and put her walls up for a while until Yang’s smile brought them down again. Yang’s smile widened a bit, her cheeks flushing just as red as Blake’s. Yang was never one to believe in fairy tales when she was younger, but if you asked her now if she believed in love at first sight… the answer was a definite: Yes. There </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be something between them. They felt it whenever they were near each other, whenever the other person crept into their thoughts, the messages they sent one another whenever they were apart. It all shouted something louder than the words that they said and more permanent than the text on the screens. Yet, it remained unspoken, a secret that they shared and yet hid from each other. Blake could feel her heart beating in her chest, her lips dried and her palms felt sweaty despite the chill crawling across her skin. Yang’s eyes had never left hers and she felt Yang’s hand against the back of her head, pulling her close until their foreheads touched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad I get to spend some time with you.” Yang mumbled softly. Blake didn’t do it often around others, but she began to purr softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am too… it’s been so long since we’ve gotten time to ourselves.” Blake frowned and pulled her head away, sitting up and looking down at her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things are so different now… Everything used to be so simple.” Blake swallowed hard, the ring hanging from the chain around her neck felt like it weighed a ton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember when you used to take me out into town to do something almost every week? Convinced I needed to break out of my shell?” Yang laughed a bit and sat up next to Blake. She grabbed the faunus’s hand and interlaced their fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I remember… We went fishing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And to a rodeo.” Blake added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Yang laughed and rested her head against Blake’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a fun one, I fought a bull.” Blake’s purrs grew louder and she chuckled along with Yang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of those little adventures were… not so fun.” Blake playfully hit her elbow against Yang’s ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a terrible cook.” Blake teased, earning a bright red blush from the blonde sitting next to her. She squeezed Yang’s hand to stop her from letting go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay </span>
  <em>
    <span>true</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but the take out we got that night was </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Blake nodded and leaned her head against the top of Yang’s. Blake bit her lip, her eyes stinging slightly, at first she thought it was her tiredness, but the slowly growing feeling of guilt in her stomach confirmed it was something worse. Tears welled in her eyes and she let out a heavy sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know… I kept the Sunflower Pop bottle cap from that time at the club.” Her voice was almost a whisper and she felt Yang pull her head away. She turned to face Blake, her blush deepening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I threw it away… into the ocean when I was heading to Menagerie…” Blake admitted softly, a faint quiver following her words and she felt a tear drip from the corner of her eye and roll down her cheek. Yang’s eyes went wide, she had a Sunflower Pop bottle cap, and her memory of finding it on the beach seemed insignificant at first. It was just litter that reminded her of why she fought so hard, but now it meant something more. That cap wasn’t just trash in the sand, it was a physical manifestation of the threads that connected her and Blake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It meant so much to me and I threw it away... “ Blake mumbled and she felt Yang’s arms wrap around her, pulling Blake close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was just a bottle cap… You don’t need anything to remind you of that night because… we’ve got hundreds more like it to look forward to.” Yang swallowed the nervousness in her throat. Blake sniffled as she hid her face against Yang’s collarbone. Blake gasped softly as she felt Yang press a gentle kiss against the top of Blake’s head between her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got something that might make you feel better…” Yang smiled and grabbed her bag from the foot of the bed, pulling it up onto her lap. Blake sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks. Blake felt her heart skip a beat and the whole world melted away, until it was just her and Yang. Sitting next to each other as Blake looked down at the Sunflower Pop bottle cap in Yang’s palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found it on the beach.” Yang said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you… want it back?” Blake knew that the odds of it actually being the same cap she had cast away were slim to none, but she still nodded and took the cap. She stared down at it in her hand, her attention pulled away from it as she felt Yang’s hand hold the back of her head and Yang pressed their foreheads together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Blake mumbled softly as her purrs grew louder, her ears flicking intently as she nuzzled her forehead back against Yang’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get some rest okay?” Yang smiled and laid back. Blake quickly followed suit, flopping back onto the cot and resting her head into the pillow. She felt comforted in Yang’s arms, not just because Yang’s body gave off heat like a furnace, but because her embrace felt safe. Yang held Blake loosely against her body, feeling the faunus relax as her eyes closed. It didn’t take her long to drift off to sleep. Yang kept her eyes open, determined to make sure that Blake was peacefully resting before she even thought of sleeping herself. Yang looked down at Blake’s soft expression, the serenity in her face causing her heart to flutter. Yang reached up, gently brushing some of Blake’s black hair from her forehead. The gentle touch of her fingers against Blake’s forehead caused the faunus’s ears to twitch slightly in her sleep. Blake’s lips were parted slightly, and she clutched to Yang’s shirt as she snored quietly. Yang smiled, watching Blake, studying every feature of her face. Yang pressed a soft kiss against Blake’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake…” She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I was able to do this while you were awake… I’m sure I will someday.” Her words were barely audible. She chewed her lip nervously and gently rubbed her prosthetic hand up and down Blake’s arm, warming her as she shivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re… so amazing and kind… and you’re the strongest person I know.” Yang continued. She had told Blake that before, but it was always how she imagined starting off her confession, letting Blake know how great she was, letting her know that she was seen for who she was, and not what she had been through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And… I… I’m so glad that I met you.” Yang was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Blake’s ears flicking ever so slightly toward her voice, the faunus’s lips curling upward into an innocent smile. Yang took a slow deep breath, her heart pounding in her chest. She had to say the words out loud at least once before she told Blake, she had to finally admit it to herself before she could admit it to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Blake… more than anything… I love you so much.” Yang pulled Blake close against her, content in knowing that her feelings were real, and knowing that when the time came, she’d be able to tell Blake how she felt. As Yang nestled back into the pillow and drifted into a peaceful slumber, she didn’t notice that Blake’s purrs grew louder with every word she spoke, or that the faunus’s face had been covered with a dark blush as she admitted her feelings.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>